The present disclosure relates to an image forming apparatus and an image forming method.
There are many kinds of conventional techniques with respect to the image forming apparatus like the multifunction peripheral, the copying machine and the printer. An image recording apparatus is configured to apply a specific current or voltage on a transfer unit as a transfer bias for environment detection till an electrified part of an image carrier arrives at the transfer position after starting the recording, and control recording conditions of the image recording apparatus based on an output of the specific current or voltage. In the apparatus, it is possible to shorten a pre-rotation time of the image carrier (a time till an input of the image data after the print ON signal) that is a factor to shorten the first print output time, and output the image data with high quality.
In case of the printing by the laser printer, before the toner image is transferred to a sheet, a laser beam from an exposing unit is irradiated on a photosensitive drum to change the electrical potential of the photosensitive drum, and a latent image is formed (developed) on the electrified position on the photosensitive drum. When the sheet faces the electrostatic latent image, the laser printer applies the bias on the transfer unit, and the transfer unit transfers toner to the image to form a toner image, and the fixing unit fixes the toner image on the sheet, and the printed sheet is outputted.
When a noise caused by an external factor, such as an enable signal, is inputted to the exposing unit for irradiating the laser beam, the exposing unit becomes an abnormal state, namely, a mode of emitting the laser beam forcedly. At the forced laser beam emission mode, even though the other units are in a normal state and going on forming the electrostatic latent image, the exposing unit continues to irradiate the laser beam on the photosensitive drum. Therefore, the laser beam emission continues during the time for forming the electrostatic latent image (at the receipt of the BEAM DETECT signal). As a result, a horizontal line appears in the electrostatic latent image on the photosensitive drum, which is an abnormal latent image not corresponding to the image data.
The sheet printed based on the state of the abnormal latent image is not considered as a normal printed matter, which causes the waste of sheets and toner. The conventional image forming apparatus cannot settle such trouble when the abnormal latent image occurs. The above-mentioned technique cannot resolve such trouble.